


Unconditional Love ( A Different kind of Love Story)

by QueenKay_69



Series: Unconditional Love (A Different kind of Love Story) [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Annie Pregnant, Beth and Rio in love, Comedy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Pregnant Beth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKay_69/pseuds/QueenKay_69
Summary: I wanted to create my version right after season 2 episode 8, I worked on this for such a long time and reading the fandoms work was a big inspiration you guys are the best. I hope you guys enjoy it please give me feedback and tell me your favorite line or scenes. If I've made any grammatical mistakes please forgive me I think I edit this five times already lol. I have a lot of growing to do as I continue to write more. Also please let me know if you want more and tell me what you think of my new characters. I wanted to focus on their undeniable chemistry and life after (crime) or is it. (more to come)I enjoy writing stories that have flashbacks to the present which is my reason for purposely leaving certain things out.





	Unconditional Love ( A Different kind of Love Story)

* * *

Unconditional Love

  
By Queenkay_69

  


  
Beth is standing in the church mesmerized at how unbelievably beautiful it is she couldn't believe her journey no one would believe her journey that leads her here. She can't control the oceans of tears pouring down her face her whole body feels as if she is having an out-of-body experience almost like she's floating.

  
Let’s rewind this seven years ago, as I sat there cutting up chicken fingers and Annie reminded me how Stepford I was for cutting chicken finger into stars that were already finger. She's trying to convince me to rob our local grocery store. "You could lose your daughter," Beth said, as Greg is suing me for custody yea the thought has crossed my mind." Annie said with tears treating her eyelids "I didn't know." "Well, now you know." "Boy who did this chic have to blow to get on TV.” Annie sarcastically says.

  
Boom! It hit me, although I thought he stopped and was trying to make an effort to rekindle our marriage deep down inside I knew it was over. I had already mentally left this marriage years ago, I think I was so used to blocking things, I didn't have the energy or time and so I just focused on my children but I was angry and I needed to let this out. It felt good to tear to some shit up, but when I found those mortgages it hit me like a ton of bricks. I wanted to stab Dean at this point so it was good for him that I had calmed down before he had gotten there.

  
This changed my entire life and as fucked up as it was I wouldn’t change it for the world. We robbed a fucking grocery store. I knew it was me but what concerned me were how much I had enjoyed and the rush it gave me. When Ruby advised us to lay low is when we found out it was more than thirty thousand and was half a million. I would have never imagined what was heading our way. Have you ever met someone and immediately felt like your heart was being tugged out of your body and it wasn’t yours anymore? “Am I?” “Do I really feel this?” she was wondering before eventfully drifting off to sleep.

  
I was so fascinated by Rio he was so confident and alluring said whatever he was thinking this made me jealous and intrigued at the same time. I couldn't believe how my body reacted every time I came in contact with him OMG! I had pleasure myself many nights thinking about him. I would often wonder was he thinking of me as he has sized me up and stayed in my personal space many times. Ruby would tease me and say. "Beth that's a whole another level I don't think you will be able to handle that" "Beth that's some dangerous dick" Annie added, she has no filter never have. Their warnings were not heard as I had already made up my mind to find out.

I was so amazed at how he knew my every thoughts and fit like the perfect puzzle piece in my fucked up world. We went through a lot in a year. The constant cat and mouse games and the hidden but all too sexual banter. Then his smooth but deadly temper and me my internal fight with my true self. I thought I was dead after I threw those keys and hit him in the face, got him arrested, then the Boomer situation. I'm not going to mention he shot Dean whom I found out was lying about cancer.

Deep down inside I knew he was lying. After all that this is when our encounters took a whole different turn. It was different and we knew it nobody else was allowed in that part of our world. I was feeling good about my accomplishments and ask Dean if he wanted to go out to dinner. I wanted to present my ideas to him about the dealership.

  
We were parents at the end of the day and had four children to raise. I was trying to build a friendship and of course, he treated me like a" dumb ass housewife" "bourbon on the rocks." I knew he would be there and I wanted it so bad I really couldn't contain myself and then we made eye contact. I walked to the bathroom this was the moment of truth as I waited which was not very long. He was just gorgeous as he leaned on the door I wanted to walk right up to him and suck his dick right then and there but I just relaxed to enjoy the moment. I walked up to him and locked the door. He fucked me like he loved every inch of my body, I know whoever was waiting at the door had to have heard us.

  
I have never in my life experienced anything like that when I walked out that bathroom I was all but ready to go home and shower for bed, I was speechless and weak. Then we went on with our plan so I'll have control over the dealership, God he looked so good beating that car sometimes I scare myself with my thoughts. Weeks have passed since my rendezvous with Rio and tonight I was so irritated and needed some fresh air. Dean was really getting on my nerves they say when you are really over someone it wasn’t a pretty sight and they were not lying. I sat on the bench and took deep breathes I pulled out my burner phone and texted Rio.

  
Beth: Hey?

  
Rio: What’s up mami?

  
Beth: Needed to get some fresh air

  
Rio: Do you need me?

Beth: I just need to talk

  
Rio listens to me and asked a minimum question which is something I wasn't use to, it took everything in me not to tell him to come over. We talked for about an hour and I felt so much better I went back in and got the kids ready for bed. I went to sleep thinking about him and how he ended our phone call, "get some rest, Queen Elizabeth."

I took a shower and did just that because it was Dean's turn to get the kids ready. (Bzzzzzz) I stretched and looked at my alarm clock that read 6:30: am, we didn’t have any drops today so I was curious as to what Rio wanted. Rio: be ready after u drop the kids off no questions asked, I was excited and scared at the same time.

  
After Dean and the kids left I showered and got ready when I made it to the kitchen to eat a muffin Rio text me to let me know he was out front. As I walked out the door, “mami why you look so flushed?” ” I’m confused I didn’t know we had work today". He cocked his head to the side and looked me up and down which he always does and said, " we don't I got something for you get in" as he held the door open.

I felt like a schoolgirl as I watched him walk around to the driver's side to get in, "do you trust me" as he turns to look at me? I then looked him in those beautiful brown eyes and said, "Yes" he gave me that sexy smirk then we were off.

We talked about our families and I learned that he has an older brother named Junior and younger twin sister's names Amy and Amelia. Their mom met Winston Bailey a couple of years after their father was killed. He's used to be a part of the Jamaican cartel whom most where dead or in jail he was one of the lucky ones to turned legit Rio sighed and the best father any kid could ask for.

He treated me and Junior like his own and raised us to be men. I never have seen my mother so happy and I found out Winston was the reason for that. Rio said looking at me with admiration in his eyes.

  
The twins came later and they married while she was pregnant after he also made me promise to get some education even though I was in the streets. He never judged us but he did give us the game he reminded me that one day, "When you are finished you are finished." I understood the double meaning behind his words he finished by saying (this world was built on hustle it's about what motivates you and being ahead of the game).

Beth was in awe as she was relaxed while listening. I couldn't believe Rio was thirty- two and his birthday is in October, I thought he was a lot younger than me I will soon be thirty- six in May. He loved his Abuela she passed away a year ago she helped raised him, Junior, Big Tony, and Rena their cousins.

  
Their mother overdosed on heroin while they slept she lost both her children and still was the strongest woman I know. My mother was raised by my great aunt my mother never knew her parents and her aunt would never give her any information. I then told him about my childhood things I never told Dean it just came out so easy.

My mother's depression and how I never had a childhood. How I met Ruby and to be honest if I didn't have her I don't know if I would be here now. I married Dean because I thought we were in love and so I could take care of my sister. I got pregnant and I wanted to be the best mother I could be because I never wanted my children to experience what I and Annie went through.

  
Rio didn’t say anything he just listened to Beth and when she eventually broke down he pulled over and held her until her breathing return to normal. Beth wiped her face with a baby wipe Rio had handed her such a dad Beth thought to herself. Beth turned to Rio and said I think this is my punishment for marrying Dean when I whole heartily didn’t love him at the time.

Mami didn’t you have four of his babies? “Yes”, didn’t you take care of the house, children, and never cheated on him? “Yes” well you did nothing wrong except for not knowing your worth and staying with a man who didn’t honor his wife. Beth sat back and let Rio’s word sink in.

  
I didn't know where we were but I knew it was about an hour out and we pulled up to this building with bamboo wood and glass also with writing I couldn't read. A man came to the door and greeted Rio as King Rio. I looked in amazement he then said and you must be Queen Elizabeth, Beth's face turned strawberry red she's a little shocked it was a surprise replied Rio, the man chuckled.

As we walked in a lady who introduced herself as Uma, Ab’s wife came in and greeted us the same. We were at their massage parlor and the grand opening was tomorrow. I was in so much shock I couldn’t believe that Rio had planned this and then Uma took me to an area to get changed and Ab took Rio as well.

  
I and Rio had on purple robes and they lead us to these double doors and all I could say is, "OMG" it was the most beautiful spa experience I ever had not to mention with the company. After that unbelievable spa experience, we then walked halfway down the block until we came in front of a really nice nail shop that appeared to be new. We were greeted the same as with the Muhammad's by the Wongs, Rio just looked at me with that sexy smirk.

It was so elegant and colorful I got a mani and Pedi and Rio got a Pedi he said you're only as strong as your foundation meaning your feet. I couldn't believe the effect Rio had on all these people I was meeting. When we walked out of the Wongs Rio slide his arm around my waist as we walked back to his car I felt so good like he was mine. We had lunch at a nearby park he had a blanket in his car he really planned this out and all Beth could do is blush.

  
It was now late and as we approached my house I didn’t want this night to end. I knew the kids and Dean were asleep as I stood with my back against his car he stood in front of me. Queen Elizabeth Rio sighed as he put his hands on Beth’s waist. I have some business to take care of out of town. I know you have to get your house in order and I’m looking at about 2-3 weeks out. Beth looked in his eyes and felt a pain in her chest she turned her face a little. He then grabbed her face and said if you need me to “handle it” you know what to do and Beth fully understood what he meant.

  
He then went on if you want me in your life you know what to do, but if you decide to stay I'll be hurt but I won't hate you. I'm a man and I've felt you from day one but I understand that this is hard for you. Beth began to cry and Rio sighed "Nah don't do this mami you know I hate to see you cry.” I want to say thank you for everything you have done for me, Beth said through a shaky voice she paused and the bathroom break they chuckled trying to make light of the situation. “It was what you needed” Beth leaned up and kissed Rio with so much passion it scared her, her heart was not her own.

  
As Beth begins to walk towards her door Rio grabbed the belt looped of her jeans and turns her around he gently slides his pinky down the side of her face. He tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear, grabs her face and kisses with the same passion. He then slipped a piece of paper in her pocket and told her to read it when she’s in bed.

  
Beth has her back against the door until she hears Rio pulling off and walks slowly to her room and closes the door and locks it.

She cried in the shower until it begins to get cold which is what brought her out of her thoughts. As she is getting ready to get in bed she looks over at her jacket on the floor and remembers Rio's note. She gets comfortable with her back against her headboard and she's almost afraid to open it she thinks for a minute then just opens it.

  
_**My Queen Elizabeth, I had my guys to do an oil change, tune-up, and change your tires as I heard you telling Ruby and Annie about your car troubles. (Tell Ruby and Annie to take their cars to the shop as well it’s paid for) Hope to see you soon.**_

  


  
Beth read his note many times until she fell asleep. She doesn't know how she was getting through the first week and she could see the concern on Ruby and Annie's faces. They asked her many times what was going on, but Beth couldn't tell them everything right now so she told them nothing but they knew better. If it wasn't for her children Beth felt she would have died at any time.

It's a nice Saturday evening and Beth is sitting on the sofa enjoying her bourbon and she digs in her purse to retrieve her Rio phone to look at their old text and smiles. She gets ready to text Rio and hears the door open and in walks Dean and Kenny so she slides her phone back in her purse.

  
Hey, mom says Kenny I was going to stay with Sadie but she had something to do with her dad. He gives her a quick hug and heads to bed. The others are at Ruby's for Lil money's sleepover. Dean sits across from her and when she looks up he's staring at her. What? Beth asks in an almost whisper voice, so you just going to walk around here mourning your gangster boyfriend.

Beth sighed and said Dean just go and let me enjoy my peaceful night. Beth is numb towards Dean and his threats of taking her children; he then says, "What you love him" sarcastically. She looked at him with burning eyes then poured her another drink and drank it up.

  
She stood up and looked at Dean and let him have it. You are trying to make my life a living hell and you are the one who ruined it you with your wondering dick and immature spending habits and OMG lifting her arms. I know you didn’t marry me because you love me you married me because I was safe and needy I could admit that now. You want to talk about Rio this and that but you are the worst kind of man. How about you give him some credit if it wasn’t for him we wouldn’t have this house or food and our kids (not his kids) our kids wouldn’t be enjoying all those special activities they love.

  
Beth saw the anger in Dean brewing but she couldn't stop there and worst of all you lied about having cancer you are scum. Who do you think has been giving me all the confidence I lost with you, the feeling of being wanted and let's not talk about how he listens to me with interest and loves my ideas? Dean you don't get to hurt me anymore and I have signed the divorce papers what kind of man uses his children to fight his battle.

I want you to get the fuck out of my house she then attempts to walk past him and he grabbed her arm almost causing her to lose her balance. "Let me go," Beth said sternly as she looked up in shock, Kenny came running down the steps and asked, mom, are you ok? Dad mom wants you to leave and so do I. Dean walks towards the door with a puzzled look on his face and when he reached the doorknob he turned to see Kenny holding his mother he knew he fucked up.

  
After what felt like hours Beth looked at Kenny and said I'm sorry through tears mom please don't cry I love you. Beth was sitting up in her bed just thinking when she heard a quiet tap on the door that was already slightly opened. Mom, can I talk to you? Kenny said Beth nodded her head as she patted her bed. Mom, I just want you to listen I think you been through enough already.

I know it felt like I was on dad's side and I knew he made you sad because I heard you crying a lot at night. Beth lifts her head up and then back to Kenny with embarrassment. She tried to shield their failing marriage from her children as she is seeing him in a whole another light. She didn't realize that by staying in this marriage was causing them more damage but what came next really surprised her.

  
I knew you and dad were going to get a divorce soon that's why I started acting up in school because I thought that would bring you guys back together. I knew he had something going on with Amber and I felt like I betrayed you. They were always whispering but I'm not stupid I'm almost a teenager. I don't want to ever see him again he then hugged her. Once he got up to go to bed he stopped at the door turned and said mom I like your friend he makes you smile pretty. Beth couldn't do anything but cry from the joy of her new relationship with her son and feeling a weight lift off her shoulders.

  
The next day Kenny went to spend the night with his friend after asking her many times was she alright. She assured him she was and texts Ruby and Annie to come over for girl's night they were surprised and happy at the same time. They arrived within two hours and when they enter to find Beth with a beautiful glow and smiling. "Are we at the right house?" Annie said with a WTF expression then looked over at Ruby who expression matched hers. Beth missed this so much and said I'll explain now let's have fun. Beth told them everything from when she first saw Rio and how she felt to Dean and their marriage Annie and Ruby's adlibs were hilarious. When she was talking about Rio Ruby said I knew your shady ass liked him they all fell out laughing.

  
They all cried when she told them about Kenny they couldn't believe it. Annie asks her what was Dean going to do when he grabbed you has he ever hit you. No, but he looked like he wanted to she said because that would have given me the go-to kill him, Annie said with disgust in her voice "me and you both” Ruby added. She then tells them about all the people she met and Rio’s family. Ruby and Annie looked at each other and said in unison “Queen Elizabeth” more laughter.

  
Annie asks Beth “what did the note says?” What? The note Rio slid in your pocket with a funny expression on her face, let me find out Rio’s a hopeless romantic, rescuing blankets and shit. (Referring to Jane’s dubby) Beth laughed because deep down inside she knew he was with a modern twist. The expressions on their faces were priceless damn you really can’t judge a book by its cover Ruby said holding her chest “I say go for it” and “I second that.” What were the kids doing when you left Beth asked Ruby girl Stan’s mom had them up dancing and singing I know they’re going to be up all night.

  
"What are you going to do now?" Annie asks while laying her head on Ruby's lap Beth looked up at after getting a good night text from Kenny. "I'm going to tell him I love and want him in my life." Ruby and Annie looked at each other as this is the first time she has said it out loud to them. “I think you should do it in a badass way” Annie says as she is sitting up now.” "Wear some sexy shit and go get your man” Ruby added Beth smiled widely as she was turning strawberry red.

As they finished the night Annie was the first to leave she said she had a date "love you guys." Ruby walked over to Beth and grabbed her hand and said you just don't know how happy I am for you if anybody deserves to be happy it's you and I'm so sorry for that, Beth cut Ruby off no that's buried. They hugged, "I hate you" "I hate your face."

  
Beth showered as she had a mission to complete tomorrow for the first time in a long time she fell asleep smiling. Beth stretched and began to get her day started she showered and was on her way to the spa and a also do a little shopping. She wanted to kick herself for not getting cards from the places Rio had taken her to and then she thought about it, can I afford it?

She finished her pampering and for her last stop she went to this lingerie shop and picked out this black sheer cover up with a black lace bra and panty set. She smiled wickedly to herself as she walked out of the shop, earlier she learned that Rio will be arriving tonight in an hour and a half she thanks Bullet for that.

  
Beth arrived and was blown away at how beautiful and rugged Rio's building was. She rode the elevator up to the second floor and walked down the hall to apartment C she didn't have a nervous bone in her body as she knocked softly. The door opened and she was greeted with Rio's damp body as he had just finished showering with some gray jogging pants on.

She eye fucked him and shamelessly stared at his dick print Rio gave her his signature smirk. He looked her up and down like he was going to eat her up but this was more sensual than the other times, as she stood with her overcoat tied at her waist and pumps.

  
He grabbed and guided her towards the nearest wall and kissed her with more passion than before it was the most erotic sounds coming from them they had to stop to come up for air. They stared into each other's eyes for minutes before he led her to his bedroom and she notices a bottle of bourbon and something shiny on a small table. We'll talk in the morning lets enjoy our night Beth said as she poured them a drink handed him his, as she has not revealed what's under her coat yet. There was smooth music playing as she looked at him and he told her it was a glass blunt as he stuffed it.

  
She selected a playlist as she took another drink and started to sway to the beat. Rio sat at the end of his bed watching her as this was her show his jaws tighten with hooded lids. He sat like a true king waiting on his queen he inhaled his blunt and slowly exhale smoke rings. She finished her drink and sat it down she began to sway more sensual and tilted her head back then forward looked him in his eyes and untied her overcoat and dropped it to the floor. Rio's eyes dilated as he shifted a little and let out another cloud of smoke, "Beautiful" she then walks towards him and he thought it was the sexiest walk he had ever seen.

  
She stood before him then bent down took his blunt out his hand to inhale it then took a sip of his drink. She then stood back up and turned around giving him a perfect view of her ass. Rio grabbed her hips with his large hands and bites each one of her cheeks softly then kissed each side of her hips. She turns back around rubbed her hands over her body and grabbed the hem of her sheer cover-up and lifts it slowly over her head.

It took everything in Rio not to rip her panties off, but she looked so damn good in them he made a mental note to get her many in this style they were boy shorts. She kneels in front of him with her hands on his thighs and he gives her a shotgun. This is the Beth Rio knows, as he has told her on several occasions, he knew she was a badass but more importantly he knew she was a Queen his.

  
She begins to lick his well-defined stomach she moved up to his chest Rio let out a low grunt. She pulled his pants down to free him it was beautiful, brown, long, and thick she licks the tip he shuttered. She looked up at him and gave him a devious smile as she took him in her hot moist mouth. She didn't know if it was because she was high or because of him but she begins sucking his dick like it was her last meal, and he let her know as he grabbed her hair guiding her "damn Queen Elizabeth" he moaned. This gave her the ammunition she needed as she stops to give his balls attention then went back to his tool.

  
As he started moving erratically she knew that he was about to explode at any time his moans and grunts got louder mixed with her moans and slurping sounds. "I'm about come" Rio warned her and she sucked harder he exploded and she swallowed every bit of his seeds. He grabbed her face kissing her while his breathing returned to normal. He then whispered in her ear with that raspy voice that was the best head he's ever had she chuckled. "I have one confession" "What's that?" "I wanted to leave with you after our bathroom break."

  
He looked at her and tilted his head but said nothing, after the song ended they sat on the bed and talked while he refilled his blunt and she refilled their glasses. They were giving each other's shotguns and taking shots just really enjoying each other's company. There was some nice sexy drum beat playing in the background Beth was inhaling the blunt and looked at Rio and said: "I wonder if I bite you would taste like a Twix." Rio laughed "mami give me this shit you high as hell" taking it out her hand she threw her head back and laughed a genuine laugh.

  
He then sat their glasses on the nightstand he kisses her while massaging her breast softly, she moaned and closed her eyes she was high and feeling like the Queen Rio said she was. He skillfully released her bra then slid off the bed to take his boxers off and walked to the foot of the bed as Beth watched him lustfully. He grabbed her ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed slid her panties off so fast and smoothly, Beth sighed loudly, he then held her legs up and begin to kiss them.

  
Rio was sucking her inner thighs she lifted up on her elbow and looked down at him hungrily. He looked up at her and said with that “fucking smirk” as he held her thighs "I’m getting ready to tear this pussy up." He teased her thighs then kissed her garden like he was French kissing, Beth let out a loud moan Rio couldn’t help saying "you can be as loud as you want." He tongue fucked her opening and Beth almost thought she was on another planet.

  
He then lifts her ass begins biting her cheeks while fingering her with those long fingers she loves. He then went back to making love to her clit with his tongue. He continues to glide his fingers in her while showing her clit no mercy she almost lost it,” Rio, I can't take it she cried trembling,” “Mami you a Queen you gone take this shit” and after three more strokes of his tongue, she came and cried at the same time.

He had to lie on top of her to get her body to calm down while kissing her tenderly, I told you I couldn't take it she said; out of breath "You did good mami" he chuckled. Beth laid there and stared at the ceiling OMG! Was all she could get out, Rio looked her in her eyes and said we not done but we will take our time she smiled and pulled him towards her to kiss him.

  
They continue to smoke and drank while listening to the music, Rio then lays on top of Beth. He begins to caress her clit kissing her so delicately. Then angled his dick to slide in her honey pot she grasped as she had to adjust to him he almost lost it because she was so tight and wet. As their rhythm was found he lifts her legs on his shoulders while kissing them and starts dancing inside her.

He catches her mouth kissing her with so much intensity and they’re staring in each other’s eyes. This was a very intimate moment they were having, God I love you she confessed through moans I love you too Rio grunted and start thrusting deep inside her. Beth’s moans were mixed with Cee-lo Green’s song,” Bodies” as the song was playing in the background she felt a very powerful orgasm coming she knew they were going to explode soon.

  
He grabbed her throat licked her ear and whispered in her ear "I could kill it with kindness or murder it," singing alone in a whisper voice as he went so deep Beth was having an out-of-body experience. She only remembers waking up to use the bathroom as she walked back to the bed. She laid her head on Rio's chest and asked him "what happened?" he laughed and said you past out. She looked at him with a surprised expression and covered her face, he moved her hands and said I love you Queen Elizabeth and I love you King Rio as they got back comfortable still on a high falling back to sleep.

  


  
They have been enjoying one another for months and the kids seem to really like Rio, and it doesn't help that Marcus never wants to leave. Kenny has taken a liking to him he spends a lot of time with him, and today they were having a day out with the kids at Michigan's Adventure. They were exhausted and sleep on the ride back. It took them what felt like an hour to get them out the car to the house, as they were so tired they wanted to lie on the floor. Finally, they're down and Beth and Rio are in bed as they are tired as well having pillow talk.

  
“I have a question”

  
“Why Dean never told I shot him”

  
“I recorded him at one of his fake cancer sessions”

  
Rio smiled proudly, "you a badass mami as he kissed her cuddling to go to sleep."

* * *

  
Beth and Annie are waiting on Ruby so they could have lunch you are fucking glowing sis she smiles as Ruby comes over. "What turned you so red?"

  
“Annie”

  
"OMG, what did she do now?"

  
“I’m offended”

  
“Nothing this time she said I was glowing”

  
“You are”

  
“I’m so happy guys” hand on her chest

  
“I’m so happy for you”

  
I cut Greg off and guess what Nancy’s pregnant Annie blurts out

  
“Are you alright?”

  
“Yell”

  
Ruby and Beth give each other a knowing look.

  
"I needed to end that anyway," Annie says as they ate and changed the subject.

  
“I and Stan had dinner alone on the floor in the living room”

  
“Stan is so romantic”

  
“I know God I love him”

  
“I don’t think I’m ready for any relationships right now”

  
“I wasn’t ready for anything but my life had other plans”

  
“Right”

  
“I am going to just let life happen”

  
“Good for you” They finish their lunch and Beth looks down at her phone her eyes grow big and she takes a long breath.

  
“What got you so animated?”

  
“I know that look she got a dick picture”

  
“Annie”

  
“So it’s not”

  
“Yes, but" she sighs

  
“Gangfriend is something else”

  
“He’s pass gangfriend”

  
“Sorry, 'Rio”

  
They laugh and continue their talk while Beth is half paying attention she can’t stop thinking about Rio’s video. When she opened it she never thought she would get so aroused at him stroking his dick but she did and was ready to help him out. “I’m omw” as she licked her lips.

  
During a breakfast, Rio walks towards Beth with a catwalk that she fell in love with a long time ago and stopped in front of her. My family knows all about you and we are having dinner with them on Sunday with all the kids. She also told me to tell you that their Anniversary Party is coming up and we're going Annie & Ruby too.

Beth's mouth was hung open and Rio lifts her bottom lip up as he chuckles. He then catches a glimpse of her exposed thigh and pushes her legs on each side of the chair and bends down in front of Beth's treasure and says, here kitty kitty kisses her honey pot and finishes his breakfast.

  
  
Later that week they were on their way to lunch Beth grabs Rio's face "I don't know what I'm gone do with you." You do the most unexpected shit." He kissed her and licked her neck and ear then whispered: "I'm going to show you how a man treats a woman." Beth is in the kitchen making cupcakes for Emma and Marcus as they are having a fundraiser. The kids love Rio and he has exceeded her expectations with them in such a short time. Kenny is doing a lot better in school, it might have someting to do with him liking a certain girl the Muhammad's daughter Brianna.

  
I was nervous as we were on our way to his parent’s home, the kids were excited as we got ready to ring the doorbell, a lady I know has to be his mother opens it with a smile. “Hola mijo,” she says as he hugs her she looks over his shoulder as Winston joins her. This must be Queen Elizabeth she’s beautiful and holds her arms out for a hug and the kids follow suit. Beth was so overwhelmed with how Rio's family were welcoming her and her children as she met the others as they arrived.

While the kids went around different parts of the house to enjoy their new friends the adults drank and talked. Rio's cousin who she adores already sat next to her and said:" You got to be something else to be with Rio crazy ass." Beth almost spits out her drink as she was laughing so hard. Rena and Rio went back and forth and it was the funniest battle of the cousins she's ever seen.

  
As everyone begins to leave Rio came from the kitchen with food and desserts for the children to take home. The kids didn't want to leave and Constance says "Queen if you don't mind they could stay" and before she could answer they started jumping up and down happily. Winston told Rio to go spend time with this beautiful lady the kids are fine, as he looked at all the other children they nodded and gave them hugs and left. Rio and Beth decided to go have a drink at the bar their bar Lucky's.

It was packed as usual, as the waiter came to take their order. Hey Mr. and Mrs. Rio what can I get for you" knock it off Ron Beth says as she chuckles, damn no bonus he says "nope" laughs Rio. As their drinks arrive they thank Ron and hands him a nice tip he does a little jump and walks away. They're sitting close and enjoying the music Rio kisses her neck and she tells him "don't start anything if you can't finish it "as he licks her bottom lip.

  
They go back to kissing when a young couple approaches their table and they look up at them. Rio adjusts himself as his gun is at his side and Beth does the same as hers is on her thigh. We notice you guys from across the room the lady says and we want to say you guys are beautiful. Rio says nothing and Beth says thank you,” If you guys don’t mind having a little fun we’re in the hotel down the street.” The guy says. Rio and Beth’s surprised and stunned expression should have been enough for them to get the picture. 

Beth looked into their eyes she knew they were on something. Rio’s demeanor was in kill mode so Beth clawed his thigh under the table to get his attention and mouth to him they’re high with pleading eyes. “Ima give yawl five seconds to get the fuck away from this table," and with that, they were gone as fast as they came. "Come on let me tame the beast as she was so turned on by him right now" as they walk to the car.

Rio and Stan had a man to man talk and Stan will be head security for most of Rio’s businesses. Ruby walked up to Rio and hugged him which is something she never thought would happen after Stan told her about their talk and his new position. Turner sent them a gift and Rio told Beth about Winston’s connect as they don’t ever have to worry about him anymore.

It was Saturday and it was Rio’s parents’ big Anniversary party. The colors were black and silver and Beth wore a fitted black wrap dress with splashes of silver and the back was dipped to her waist with her black red bottoms. Her make-up was natural with dramatic eyes and to finish her look off she wore her hair in an updo.

Rio wore an all-black suit with silver, white, and black button-up and silver cufflinks his barber shaved his facial hair so precise he looked like a GQ model. He finishes his look with some all-black Jordan's classic Rio Beth looked at him and made a mental note to give him some head on the way back home in the car.

  
Everybody was looking beautiful as we were all getting ready to walk in the ballroom it was gorgeous. It was ice sculptures and silver and black balloons everywhere, champagne fountains. and pictures in black and white of his parents. As we walked towards his family they greeted us with open arms. I introduce Annie, Ruby, and most of them knew Stan. They then met Junior and his wife Bonnie. I told them that their sisters should be here that I didn’t meet them yet as they were on a trip when I met everybody else.

  
Then in walks two of the most beautiful women, I have ever seen the only way you could tell them apart is that one had curly hair and the other straight hair. They ran up to Rio and hugged him, then looked over at me and started jumping up and down OMG! Queen Elizabeth, we heard so much about you as they hugged me tightly.

Rio looked at them suspiciously are yawl high? Yes but Rio she is beautiful I'm so glad we have a new sister. Annie in the twins hit it off quickly now that's going to be a mess. I was so overwhelmed I have never been around people who were genuinely themselves.

  
We where outside when we met Rena’s boyfriend he was a cutie, his brother Big Tony was smoking on a huge bong. We were literally having the time of our lives Rio’s mom walks over to hit it as well you should have seen our faces. Amelia looks over at her mom “slow down cause I don’t want you to start that freaky shit with dad because you’re high.” We were all laughing so hard I loved their relationship. Rio walked up to me as I finished talking to one of his cousins and grabbed me as he starts walking me towards the hall.

  
He walked me in a bathroom and locks the door "I need a bathroom break, Queen, you looking so damn good in that dress." I sat some paper towels on the sink so I wouldn't mess my dress up and awaited him he kissed me and released himself enough to pleasure our desires. We cleaned up and headed towards the door and were met with Rena," all so yawl just gone be in here fucking while I gotta piss."

Rena looked at me and said "bitch he done put a baby in you now" I looked at him and chuckled and Rio tilted his head grabbed my hand as we walked away. We walked back to the party as they were starting the Motown segment. Ruby and Stan were having a great time I couldn’t locate Annie but I’m quite sure she was having fun. We had a beautiful time and we kissed everyone goodbye and as promised I gave Rio a surprise in the car.

  


It has been five months since the party and I had the house to myself for a change, I did laundry and made dinner. I was feeling a little light-headed so I sat down for a second. I'm guessing I been really busy, but this is like the third time. I’ll let Rio know when he gets here because he would have a fit if something is going on and I didn’t tell him.

We made a promise to never lie to one another no matter how much the truth may hurt. “Hey beautiful” Rio walks in with pink roses, as she attempts to walk towards him she feels dizzy again then everything went black. Beth awoke to an unfamiliar room she adjust her vision and realizes she’s at the hospital. “Mami you scared the shit out of me.”

  
“What happen?”

  
“You fainted”

  
“I was g-“

  
The doctor walked into the room and introduces himself and shook Rio’s hand as he tells him what happened. He then asks Beth questions and she looks at Rio “I was getting ready to tell you about it when you came in.” He runs some test and tells them he’ll be back. Beth gives him a look of worry and he hugs her and tells her maybe you just need to get some rest. He silently praying it’s nothing. She falls asleep while resting her head on his chest. He notices that she sleeps a lot more but he thought it was because of her opening her bakery.

  
The doctor walks back in as she is stretching well Ms. Mark I think I know why you're having these symptoms. Would you like me to continue getting her approval yes, your pregnant? Beth and Rio were silent for at least five minutes before saying anything. “Pregnant” I’m going to give you guys a minute. Beth begins to cry “I’m pregnant Rio, " I mean we are.” The doctor tells her to make an appointment with her doctor to start her prenatal care and get some rest. The drive home was quiet as they held hands. They showered and got in bed as they were facing each other.

  
“Do you want to keep it?”

  
“I wouldn’t entertain the thought”

  
“You know I’m so happy right now I’m a little speechless mami”

  
“That’s a first” They chuckle

  
“This would be my first experience as you know I didn’t get that with Marcus”

  
“I know”

  
“I wonder when it happened”

  
“So many times to choose from”

  
He kisses her lips softly I’m there all the way every doctor’s appointment we will tell everybody after our first visit. Let’s get some sleep I love you I love you too.

The next couple days as Beth is feeling better they’re sitting in the family room and all five sets of eyes were on them. They tell the kids that Beth is pregnant and they all just looked at them with little surprised facial expressions Kenny was the first to reply.” You guys had sex!” he said with a frown on his face "Kenny!" Beth said with embarrassment Rio chuckled loudly just kidding but it’s still gross laughed Kenny. Then they all cheered and argued about if it would be a brother or sister. Rio and Beth looked at one another and smiled while shaking their heads.

  
There were so many questions, as they answered the best they could, Rio then got everybody ready to go for the weekend Emma, Danny, and Jane with Dean, Marcus to his mother, and Kenny to Annie’s as he has held true to his words of not talking to Dean. Beth was relieved as she didn’t think she could answer another question. She wanted to enjoy her alone time so she showered then picked up a book she’d purchased earlier this week.

Rio returned two hours later he walked in and was lost for words Beth was laid in the middle of the bed with a white lacey tank and boy shorts on. She was slightly on her side with one leg up and the book she was reading was on the pillow. Damn! Was all he could say as her ass was sitting up like a moon he thought while squeezing his dick? He then quietly walks and go take a shower.

  
As Rio exits the bathroom he lets the towel drop and he also notices that Beth hasn’t moved one bit he almost doesn’t want to wake her but she shouldn’t be looking this good he thought. He stands and admires her thinking how Dean could not have cherished this beautiful woman he thought his lost he shook his head and begin to move like a lion. He started at her feet kissing up her body as he begins to hear soft moans as he got to her ass.

He grabbed it with both hands and massaged while kissing and biting her cheeks. OMG Rio Beth sighed; he then made it to the dip in her back then licking all the way up her spine to her neck while removing her shirt. He went to one of his favorite spots in the crook of her neck biting and teasing her skin, “you smell and taste so good mami,” Beth let out a stretchy stuttering moan.

  
He then catches her mouth as he leans so she could turn over, “Am I hurting you?” Rio asked while rubbing her belly that’s recognizably round she shakes her head. He kisses her deeply while she is rubbing her hands up and down his back moans of pleasure echo off the walls. He snakes his hand in her panties to play with her treasure. Damn mami this pretty pussy stay wet he said through a throaty moan all for you she sighed.

He lifts up to pull her panties off as she lifts and then he grabs her thighs and bends down to kiss her pussy. He looks up at her as she is already coming undone he then licks from her asshole to the top of her pussy lips with a suction sound. OMG! Riooo shit was all she could get out he then went in and she didn’t know if she could handle it.

  
Rio head game was just as relentless as his sex game, as she tried to back away he caught her thighs "Nah you gone take this shit" he says barely taking his tongue off her. She moan, stuttered, and cursed as he showed her pussy no mercy, he felt her heat and he knew she was going to lose it at any second. He would have to lie on top of her to calm her body down. Beth belted out a scream mixed with a moan as tears roll down her face.

This was a very intense orgasm, while Rio gently kissed her then looked at her with glossy eyes as tears threaten to escapes his eyes. I love you he said while entering her I love you too she moaned. They were no longer in control of their bodies as they were in a state of euphoria they moved to an effortless rhythm. Their orgasm was exceptionally sensual as they just held each other in silence.

______________________________________

  
Rio was helping the kids get ready for school as he was packing lunches Emma appeared near the island “papa Rio” “ hey sweetheart Rio replied "can you put my bow in” she asked. He reached for the brush that was in her hand and brushed her hair up softly, then wraps her scrunchie around her hair then added her bow clip as he’s had practice with his sisters.

"You did a good job papa," Emma said happily he picks her up and tells “thank you” and gives her a peck on the cheek unbeknownst to them Beth is watching the whole thing. Emma was the first to notice her she walks over to her to hug her and turns to show her hair. Beautiful as she looks at him with love in her eyes she mouths I love you and he mimics her.

  
As the rest of the bunch came into the kitchen Rio kiss her and whispered: "be ready I have a surprise for you.” He loads the kids up after they kissed Beth goodbye she was thinking how cute it was when Marcus calls her mama Beth and how her kids put papa in front of Rio’s name as she smiled. Beth knew it would take Rio about an hour to get the kids to school because he has to make two stops. Kenny and Jane go to the middle school which is still in the district but a little farther than the others. While Beth is getting ready she's thinking about her life it's been almost three years since Rio has become the love of her life.

  
She can't believe they're having a baby and she feels good. She’s in the best shape ever because Rio is a bit of a health nut. Although he loves her every part of her he wants to make sure they're not putting harmful things in their bodies she chuckles to herself. He’s always reading stories about health and they all exercise as a family the kids love it because he makes it fun. All she could think about was when she first felt that strong attraction to him she was convinced that the devil was busy she smiled to herself.

  
She later found out that her prayer was being answered but not in the way she expected. She wouldn't change it for anything in the world she then put her shoes on and walked to the kitchen to eat her breakfast then take her vitamins. She sat there wondering what the surprise could be the thing is with Rio he could be so unpredictable he's always doing unexpected things. Rio walked in an hour later "you ready beautiful," “yes let me grab my purse” he had his hand on her ass as they walked to the car.

"This ass getting fatter damn," Rio said giving her a tap Beth couldn't do anything but laugh as she is used to him. She‘s thankful that he has taught her hood 101 he then opened her door and bent down gave her a quick peck on the cheek before closing the door. The kids knew more than her she laughed to herself, she found out that Kenny is a good dancer as a rap song came on the other day and he and Sadie begin to dance to it while rapping.

  
Their first stop was to the Muhammad as the guys talked in the back Uma gave Beth a cream she made to prevent stretch marks Beth hugs her and says, “You’re so good to me.” Every product that she has given Beth she gave the thumbs up she owns and sells all her product through her company. Rio comes from the back and hugs Uma as they leave.

Beth is walking in front of Rio your watching my ass aren’t you as she smiles, “Yelp you know Ima ass man” says Rio Beth turned around and said “excuse me” “just yo ass” she gave him the head tilt and said good save he laughed. They drive for about ten minutes then he stops in front of this Victorian-style house with a lot of land around it. Let’s go we have to meet this couple in ten minutes as they walk the stretch to get to the front door.

  
Rio looks under a plant for the key he opens the door and Beth can't believe her eyes. Beth looked at him with uncertainty come on let's have a look we still got the time she walked behind him. It was beautiful she could tell that work was done to modernize it.

It had six huge bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, dining room, kitchen, sitting room, pantry closet, and we’re not going to talk about all the space around it with a large swimming pool. Who is this couple we’re meeting? The door opened and in walks an older couple they greet us them as King Rio and Queen Elizabeth.

Hi I’m Jared Johnson and this is my wife Lisa we shake hands and then Jared says let’s have a seat in the sitting area.  
Beth is very curious as to what they’re meeting these people about but she just watches and listens. I met Jared years ago and when he was in the business giving Beth that knowing look he was a real estate agent and we kelp in-touch. He walks over to Beth and bends down and says he was telling me about these houses that go up for auction and you know I wanted us to own land.

Beth felt like butterflies were in her body flapping their wings he then smiled at her I know you love your home and have a lot of memories there. Beth is sobbing, Queen this is our home for our memories she can’t speak, Jared hands his wife his handkerchief as she is crying witness this very tender moment Beth grabs Rio and hugs him tightly.

  
It took a minute for Beth to come back down from her cloud they said their goodbyes to the Johnson and promises to have dinner with them soon. The car ride home was quiet they pull up in front of the house. Beth leans over and pulls Rio face in her hands and kisses him with all the love she could muster up in her body. It takes a minutes before they come up for air "damn if I would have known to buy you a house would get me a kiss like that I would have bought it a long time ago" Rio said breathing hard, Beth smacked his arm.

Buddy’s going to be happy that is a lot of lands Beth said as they lay in bed. We might have to get her so company Rio said while rubbing Beth's feet that's a good idea. We could adopt one from the pound that feels so good she sighs as Rio is massaging her calves now.

  
Rio what do you want to have I don’t care as long as it’s healthy. I know that all pregnancies are different but with this one feel so good. I didn't have that with the other two, and the others were ok she said in a low tone. I think because we love each so much the baby can feel it she said smiling at him. Rio laid in front of Beth they are face to face now let's not ask for the sex of the baby and just have a surprise experience. He touches her face she says I think that’s a great idea.

I think this baby is giving me all the symptoms I’m hungry again I been sleepy lately Rio says yawning. Do you want something from the kitchen or do you want your snacks Beth asks just some pretzels she reaches over and hands him the pretzels?

  
They continue their pillow talk and Rio caresses her face with his pinky “you just don’t know how happy you make me” “mami we about to have baby” Rio says “I know” “you know I would never make a difference in our kids right” “never crossed my mind” within minutes they fall asleep. Beth is in the shower and Rio was brushing his teeth you need some help in there, no because we won't make it to our doctor's appointment as she got out he smirks and they get ready. Dr. Shavell called them back and they told her they didn’t want to know the sex of the baby she smiled and said well this is going to be good.

Yes, I have another doctor because Rio said he wasn't going to be sitting there why another man digs in his woman he is such an alpha male she chuckled to herself. I'm starting to feel kicks isn't it a little early for that Beth inquires, "well let’s see how far along you are." She lays back while the doctor squeezes the gel on her stomach she appreciates that it's warm. As soon as the instruments touch Beth's stomach there was a lot of noise going on and it looks like a lot of movement.

  
They were looking at the monitor and Rio was amazed as this was his first time seeing this up close. Rio tilted his head to the side and said that looks like two heads Beth laughs the doctor then says it is twins. Oh shit! I’m sorry no your fine she laughs Beth is frozen. She’ll be alright she’s in pregnancy news shock, she says as she wipes the gel off her stomach. Are you saying there are two babies in me? Yes, baby, she said two Rio said secretly happy.

Beth found out she was sixteen weeks she was having light periods she just thought it was because she was getting older. Rio we are going to have seven kids in the house OMG! "You want more," he said at the stoplight she looks at him with wide eyes. I’m just kidding he grabs her hand and I’m going to be there every step of the way “I know bae.” We only have twenty-one weeks left, she sighs and our due date is January 17th Beth says mostly trying to say it out loud so it can sink in.

  
They decided to have Sunday dinner and announce their news because they had to let it sink in. They signed up for Lamaze and prenatal yoga class, "what I supposed to wear?" cause I'm not wearing no damn yoga pants he said sternly. Beth was laughing so hard tears rolling down her cheeks as she had to use the bathroom. Sunday came quicker than they were ready for. They prepared an assortment of dishes and desserts; it was almost time for everyone to arrive.

Stan and Ruby were first to arrive, then Rio's parents and of course late at usual in comes the twins and Annie. Renee was out of town as he was getting ready to open a new shop and Junior & Bonnie had plans already with the kids so he told him but told him not to say anything. Big Tony was taking care of his daughter she was sick while his baby momma was at work Rio said. Annie gave a strange look that no one noticed as Cisco, Carlos, and Bullet arrived.

  
While everyone was eating, Rio stood up and Winston winked at him he then nodded his head. He reached for Beth’s hand and she stood up. Everybody knows how much I love this woman as he is looking in her eyes, “ we know” Carlos says as everyone chuckles, “ yawl are so whipped” Annie adds more chuckles as Amy gives Annie a high-five. This woman saved me from myself and I wouldn’t have thought I will be standing here at this moment but it’s the only place I want to be.

All the ladies were holding their chest about to cry he then said we asked you all over to announce the due date but I have a question to ask first. Rio took Beth’s other hand she was looking at him strangely then he started kneeling to the floor. Beth hands immediately went to her mouth he pulls out a diamond 14K white gold ring, all you heard were oohs and aahs Elizabeth Irene Marks will you marry me?

  
All though Beth was crying and shaking, she did not hesitate before saying yes nothing but cheers in the air as Rio and Beth start kissing. I think you suppose to save that for the wedding Stan joked, as Rio wiped Beth's tears. We have another announcement do you want to take this one almost wife, ok almost husband "ahh “here we go with this Amy said, more laughter. As you guys know we don’t want to know the sex of the babies however my due date is January the 17th.

Wait a minute did you just say babies as in more than one Ruby said with wide eyes. Yes, we are having twins, everybody starts cheering and Bullet put his hand over his mouth and makes a loud sound which everyone told me that was the hood call when it's a celebration. As the night begins winding down everyone begins leaving Rio's mother grabbed Beth and said, I couldn't ask for a better daughter and she gives her a kiss on the cheek Winston does the same as Rio walks them out.

  
Stan hugs her then Ruby as she whispers to her “I see that you’re looking at someone “she pauses “like I look at Stan” she then hugs her tight I hate you I hate your face. I’m so happy for you sis as she gives her a hug and this ring damn picking up Beth's hand. She was so grateful for the ladies to help cleaning before they left, she knew Rio was talking to papa so she just went to shower and wait for him.

Rio locked up and came to find Beth lying across the bed in nothing but a t-shirt. He begins to take off his clothes and kissed her before going to shower. When he came to the room Beth was sitting at the foot of the bed she told him to come here.

  
He walked over to her she touched his stomach then begins to rub her hands up and down his chest as she licks his stomach she pulls off his towel and grabs his balls. He grunts and holds her hair she then licks his pre-cum and begins her one women show and takes him in her warm mouth. As her tongue is gliding up and down his shaft he is slowly fucking her mouth while she is massaging his balls. She is humming and sucking him so sensual that Rio feels his orgasm coming.

Queen, I'm about to come get ready to lay back he said in a deep raspy tone she knew he didn’t want her to swallow while she’s pregnant, she let the head hit the back of her throat and that was it. He shot off all over her stomach as she rubbed it in her skin satisfied at her work he grunted out Damn!” that’s sexy AF”. When his breathing returned to normal he went to go get a hot towel and wiped her gently then gave her soft kisses all over her face.

  
Baby, I just want you in me right now she sighed, he turned her over as she got on all fours he entered her and she almost lost it. He pulled all the way back and thrusts back in her hitting a spot that made her eyes roll. Rio was hitting Beth from and angle and it was so exhilarating that she couldn’t stop her cries of pleasure. They were so sweaty and still going, he then pulled both her hands over her head as he laid on her from the back and whispered in her ear,” I told you you’re a boss bitch and a mutha fuckin’ queen” while playing with her clit.

I’m about to cum OMG! She said breathlessly he gave her one more deep thrust and they came loud and hard. As their orgasm eased up Rio curls his body around hers as he kisses her neck “don’t think I forgot” he says “what?” “I didn’t get to taste my pussy.” She smiles because she knows he loves to satisfy her and she is already too overwhelmed. Let's get some rest I love you Mr. Flores I love you, Mrs. Flores.

  


  
Beth is now thirty-five weeks and is more than ready to drop her load her and Rio told the kids about the house. They were so excited and Rio told them they could decorate their rooms, but they had to keep them clean also made them sign a contract. All the holidays were at their house as everybody said they had the most space they loved and the kids love decorating. He has proven true to his word as he went to all of her doctor’s appointment, classes, and rubbed her feet often.

She’s on bed rest and she’s high-risk the doctor wants her to make it to thirty-seven weeks. She was thankful for everyone as they had been keeping the house together as they prepare for the babies. The kids were gone and Rio and the guys were having a basketball tournament on the x-box in his man cave. Beth was sitting in her recliner with her feet up while the ladies were relaxing in the sitting room acting a fool.

  
Amy twerking showing them what happened at the club “so then she gone walk up to him talking about why you letting this bitch dance on you" she said comically. No, she didn't say Ruby the bitch did Amy assures her. I heard something Annie says Renee, "what did you hear Renee?" matching the same tone.

All eyes are on them and Renee says "why you get into it with Big Tony's baby momma?" All could be heard was what, when, and why from around the room. Renee yo ass talk too much Annie said sarcastically, Ok so why were you arguing with her Beth asked surprised. Girl, I know you aren’t fucking Tony Amelia asked all Annie could do was let out an exhausted sigh.

  
The room sounded like thunder as everyone couldn’t believe it I knew it Renee said throwing her hands up. Wow! You think you know somebody Beth said, I know you not talking Annie said offended, she just threw her hands up. Ok here it goes we started messing around a couple of weeks after the anniversary party. We agreed to be sex partners and I want to say that it was a very good decision. She had to shake off a thought, one day we were sitting at the diner and in she walks.

  
Rose with a girl being loud Tony looks up and says Annie don’t trip Rose just walked in here and you know she childish. I looked him in his eyes and said: "I’m not taking no shit from yo childish ass baby momma." “That’s right bitch that’s right,” Renee says with her hands and Annie gives her the evil eyes.

Wait a minute! Ruby says let’s get a refill cause this shit is better than Real Housewives ok and Love and Hip-hop Atlanta says, Bonnie. Beth is laughing somebody helps me up and don't say anything until I get back as her eyes darts to Annie. Beth comes back and Annie is standing in the middle of the floor with her drink as she continues, so she walks up to the table.

  
“You can buy lunch and shit but couldn’t give me the money I ask for”

  
“I ain’t yo man and it wasn’t for my daughter”

  
“You use to what’s different?”

  
“A Rose gone with all that, I’m trying to enjoy lunch with my friend”

  
“Who is yo Lil friend anyway?” as she is walking closer to Annie

  
Annie takes a breath then turns towards her “Hi my names is Annie holding her hand out.”

  
Tony was so relaxed he then tells her you don't have to answer any of her questions.

  
“ah yes this bitch do”

  
“no, that hoe didn't," Amelia said rolling her neck "she did"

  
Annie stood up slowly as Rose friend took a step up and Tony says “you betta fall back Lil momma”

  
“You not gone disrespect me ok whatever you and Tony have to discuss has nothing to do with me”

  
“And if you call me another name I’m gone whoop yo ass in this diner”

  
“And to answer your question yes we are just friend but occasionally I like to ride him”

  
Tony spit his water out as the owner was walking over saying Tony yawl are scaring my customers. I’m sorry Mr. Jackson he then looks at Rose and tell her "bye Rose" sternly and grab Annie by the waist as he leaves a big tip and walks out.

  
Is it getting serious with you and Tony Bonnie asks? Not really were just enjoying one another right now. I’m so happy I’ve never had to deal with that baby momma shit she says before taking a sip. Everyone is giving knowing looks, then Amy says, "so at the dinner, you didn’t know he was at her house with his daughter" and Annie looks at her surprise.

” I caught the look” I didn’t “well have you talked to him,” Beth says “no” I’m good for right now. Let me say this before Renee gets diarrhea at the mouth, Beth says and Renee holds his chest everybody laughs. During the anniversary party, I and Rio had a quickie in the bathroom and Renee kind of caught us and told me I was pregnant.

  
"So you psychic now," says Amelia

  
“I mean I don’t want to toot my own horn but thank you for doing it”

  
“You know what girl where my blunt Amy?”

  
The ladies were having so much fun with the cattiness and banter, Beth felt good being around the girls she was a little sad she couldn't drink but she definitely will make up for it. As the ladies were talking about sex positions, in walks Tony and Ruby were the first to notice him "hey Tony" "what's up Ruby" he speaks to everyone and looks around then walks towards where the men are.

Annie emerges from the bathroom and all eyes are on her “what I do?” guess who just arrived Amy says dramatically. Beth and the others look at her with concern in their eyes I’m ok but I’m getting ready to head out because I have this thing in the morning. As she left no one stopped her as they understood her plight.

  
The night was dwindling and the only people were left was Ruby and Stan Rio walked over to Beth and asked her if she needed anything she said just help me up. They walked them to the door and as they leave, Rio watches Beth as she does that pregnant walk down the hall he chuckles to himself. He secures the house and heads to bed also.

They haven't had sex in a minute, but Beth has been giving nice blow jobs and handjobs. He doesn't worry about it because she could hardly move and he would never put her through that. Rio is rubbing Beth feet, as she is moaning you know this is the first pregnancy I’ve had that was carefree and I want to say I love you for that.

  
Rio sets up her pillow so she could sleep comfortably, he then joins her and kisses her all over her face something he's been doing lately and she loves it. He then pulls the cover up over them before they drift off to sleep. They were all sitting around and the kids were talking about the new activities they're doing at school, as they were almost two weeks back in school from their winter break. “Papa, what do I do next?" Jane asked; let's add some ricotta cheese then the mixed the cheese blend as they were making lasagna.

  
Kenny was on the steps on the phone and Danny was working on his art project. Emma was laying her head on Beth’s side while Marcus was lying on the other side they stayed under Beth out of everyone else. As they sat at the dinner table having small talk and laughing Beth was looking a little uncomfortable, and Rio ask if she was alright she said yes she just needed to get comfortable in her chair.

As they cleaned up after dinner everyone took their baths and set out their clothes for school, before going to bed Rio and Beth then went to each one of them and kissed them goodnight. After Beth was tucked away in bed he told her he would be right back he had to talk to Kenny about something. When he got back she was already sleeping.

  
Rio felt her moving and then heard her moan, he stretched and looked over at her she had a look of pain on her face. “Baby are you ok” I don’t know maybe I have to use the bathroom, he helps her up as she comes back she says "maybe I need to lay another way." She lies in another position and they fall back to sleep Rio wakes up again to her moving and looking like she’s in pain. I think I’m going to go lie in the recliner as she stands up a gush of liquids run down her legs.

OMG! As this the first time she was at home and her water bags bursts. Rio has been waiting for this he takes her in the bathroom and cleans her up while calling her doctor to let her know. Rio calls everyone and his parents are on the way to the house, so when the kids get up they will take them to school then head up to the hospital as they didn’t want them to worry.

  
Everyone answered but Annie and Tony by the time they reached the hospital, Beth, is five centimeters. She asked Dr. Shavell are the babies alright because she’s thirty-six weeks and she reassures her that they are fine you hear those strong heartbeats. Rio is rubbing her back when Ruby and Stan arrives she steps to the other side so Beth can see her and she grabs her hand.

Stan pats Rio on the back "you ready man" "yes" he then walks over and joins Ruby then Beth grabs his hand also and Stan tells her you got this. Everyone has arrived except Annie and Tony they take turns helping Beth through her contractions as she doesn’t want the epidural.

  
Rio looks like he’s ready to cry looking at Beth in pain he asks her doctor “what are we gone do she‘s in too much pain” Beth could hear him about to lose his patience. Dr. Shavell takes him to the side and says we are going to give her some pain medicine so she could rest, then if she doesn't dilate in a couple of hours we might have to consider a c-section.

Rio lets everyone know they're getting ready to give her some pain meds so she could rest. Everybody goes to the waiting area so they could rest also then Annie and Tony walk through the door. Rio gives them a funny look then brushes it off, gives them the update also informs his parents.

  
Rio is awakened by Beth’s moans cries as the doctor walks in to check her by this time he’s at her side holding her hand. One more centimeter and we are ready he bends over and kisses her and says baby you can do this you are the strongest woman I know. Beth shakes her head while screaming oooooooo OMG! I just want it to be over she begs.

As everyone one has scrubbed down and ready they break her bed down for delivery and she is losing it. "Rio help me" Beth pleads I'm here breath as he is breathing with her. Baby, you can do this push Beth is pushing and pushing then screams "I see some hair"

  
“123 push”

  
Ok she pushing Baby A is almost here "one more push" all could be heard is a loud cry "it's a girl" Rio is crying she's beautiful as he is looking at himself. Here comes baby B "you can do it baby" caressing her forehead with one last push Beth could muster up "and we have another girl." Rio cut the navel cord as he walks over while they clean the babies up. He is kissing her and telling her how much he loves her then they bring the babies over and lay them on her.

Elena and Catalina Flores made their entrance to the world on January 08, 2016, weighing 5lb3 oz/5lb 1oz. Beth looked at them and could not believe these where her babies as she knew their feathers have not set in yet but all you could see was Rio. She cried and kissed them she looks over at Rio and says “you have very strong genes” through an almost whisper voice.

  
Beth is in recovery sleeping peacefully Rio then goes out to the waiting room and takes everyone over to the nursery where they have them ready at the window and then the flood gates opened.

  
Annie immediately begins to cry “they’re beautiful”

  
“OMG! Rio how’d you produce such beauties Amy said slowly while touching the glass”

  
“You know we look alike right" not missing a beat

  
“Damn you’re right”

  
“You need to stop getting high”

  
"I can't wait to spoil them," Rio mother says through happy tears as Winston gives her shoulders a squeeze

  
Ruby hugs Rio “congratulation they’re gorgeous” Stan follows up with a pat on his back

  
“Congratulations bro” Amelia hugs him

  
“Congratulation,” Junior and Bonnie says while giving him a hug

  
As Rio stands taking in his daughters he couldn’t help but think about how he knows he’s in trouble four girls as he was lost in his thoughts. Everyone leaves as he heads back to Beth’s room and find her still sleeping he stands over her admiring her and notices she’s shaking a little he fetches a warm blanket. He caresses her face as he covers her eyes flutters open slowly “hey you” in a groggily voice “hey beautiful” “how you feeling?” “Sore and high” with a little chuckle.

The kids will visit tomorrow but right now let’s get some rest as he lay beside her. An hour later the doctor walks in so she could check Beth before she feeds the babies. "Your stitches look fine" she then hands her one of the babies and helps position her so she could latch on to eat.

Rio is taking all this in as he is thinking how could men disrespect women he has a newfound respect for women.  
They are talking about her using the breast pump, as he picks up the other one to soothe her Beth looks over at them and smiles he returns her smile. The next that day as Rio help Beth shower and brushes her hair after she has nursed again she sits up as she awaits the children.

They're overjoyed watching their baby sisters sleep asking questions here and there and Kenny grabs her hand and says "mom you did good I love them already." She hugs each one of them before they head to the cafeteria with Rio and Winston. Constance rubs Beth's hands and says you are the best thing that's happened to my Rio and this family.

  
She kisses her forehead as Beth begins to cry, and I want you to know you can talk to me about anything. I know what we’ve already talked about and I’m not trying to take her place. I know I want to thank you for welcoming us and I feel honored to call you mom she said through tears.

They hug as one of the babies wakes up, she walks over to her “somebody is ready for a diaper change” she washes her hands before changing her and she goes right back to sleep while she talks to her in Spanish. Beth has never had this much support from her in-law she’s never felt this with Dean’s mother. She loves her grandchildren but there was never a strong relationship between them.

Beth feels herself getting sleepy as everyone comes back. Winston asks the kids if they wanted to go ice skating they all said yes in unison and grabbed their coats he kissed Beth on the forehead thanks, papa. After everyone was gone Beth and Rio sat and talked a little before she was asleep.

  
It was time for Beth and the babies to be released and she was ready to go home she missed her other children and her home. When they arrived home Beth was so happy at how clean it was she knew it would be Rio didn’t play that and the aroma coming from the kitchen. Did mom make my favorite paella? "Yes," Rio said.

While the babies slept they enjoyed their meal the kids won’t be back for another day. Beth goes to check out the nursery and it was beautiful Amelia ask if she could decorate it as she has finished her degree in interior decorating. Their names were over their beds in pink and the other purple with unicorn’s and fairies just beautiful also two rockers.

  
Rio takes Catalina out to change her as she woke up first Beth is seated in the rocker ready to feed her after he is done. He then holds Elena as she is still sleeping the only difference in them is one is slightly bigger than the other. Catalina's hair is straight and Elena's is curly, also their birthmarks are on their thighs one on the left the other on the right.

They have Beth's blue eyes and her dimple chin everything else is all Rio even the coal-black hair. Later Rio and Beth check on their businesses as they have taken time off to adjust to their expanded family. Did I tell you how beautiful you are "Yes" but tell me again she smiles?

* * *

The twins are now four months old and holding their heads up during tummy time which is what they are doing with Danny and Jane right now. Papa Cat rolled over Danny said excited, Lena was on her back cooing playing with her toes as Jane was tickling them. Beth walked past and Rio notice she had a little attitude he ask Annie to keep an eye on the girls heading in her direction.

Beth was in his man cave ready to do her work out on the treadmill. What’s going on mami? I’m frustrated and I don’t know what to do for my birthday, she says then he has a moment he knows why.

They haven’t had sex since the babies were born as they had to adjust to a new schedule. Before they knew it time had passed and Beth was feeling neglected, he walked up to her and grabbed her face.

  
I love you I would never neglect you I was giving you time to heal and we had to get the babies on a schedule so we could adjust and time snuck upon us. He then kisses her as he backs her up against the sofa. Do you know how much I miss this pussy as he yanks her yoga pants down roughly she inhales as he frees himself?

She holds on as he rubs the head up and down her slit from the back she is panting and moaning. He slides in her and they both grunt as she is tight he pulls back and thrusts in her again she makes a moan cry sound.

As they get their rhythm they are thankful that it is soundproof because the sounds of ecstasy coming from them were on ten and they couldn't control it. He then grabbed her hair and bent her down further and thrust in her like an animal while playing with her clit with the other hand.”

  
What’s that shit you was talking” “OMG Rio Jesus fuck” she said through her loud moans come for me mami he says going deeper. Beth was crying and screaming I’m cominggggggg he came right after her Goddamn as they fell on the sofa sweaty. As they got comfortable she kisses him and says "that was the best fuckin’ workout I have ever had" "me too damn" "God I love you, you’re a fuckn’ animal."

He chuckles as he lowers his head and kisses her thighs I am and I’m hungry then take two fingers and slide them inside her as his mouth makes love to her clit. Beth felt like her heart was going to explode when her second orgasm hit her, as Rio kissed all over her face while she came down from her orgasm high.

After they showered and came back inside the babies were sleep and Danny and Jane was right next to them Rio took a picture with his phone. He has many candid pictures of all the kids on his phone.

  
As Beth and Rio were getting the twins ready to go run errands Rio's mother called and asks for the twin which was right on time. They went to drop them off as the others were at school and they wanted to be back in time to make dinner. They go by all the businesses and while they were at the rec center they run into Stan who has just finished an interview. Stan hugs them as him and Rio has become the best of friends.

I know you heard by now, Stan said with a serious tone the streets saying that African Bob was Tony and Renee father, "I heard" Rio says "you told them" "no your parents did." As they were getting in their car he says Ruby want you guys to come over for dinner tomorrow. We’ll be there as they drove off; Beth looks at Rio the alcoholic he says yes. (Referring to Bob)

  
The last stop they had to make was to Shawnta’s the baddest seamstress in Detroit and a friend of theirs from his neighborhood. She also has her own clothing line. Beth has lost weight, not on purpose it's just due to her doing yoga, breastfeeding, and eating healthy it came off. Rio doesn’t care as long as she is happy “how did I get so lucky” she thought but he told her she better not lose that ass.

As they were heading into the shop she notices two women staring at them. They then followed them into the shop as she went back to try on her dress. She hears them trying to get Rio's attention she then checks her gun on her thigh then walks out of the dressing room. Rio looks up from his phone and see's Beth walking like a stallion towards him, he licks his lips as she bends down and grabs his face and kisses him.

  
“Baby I don’t remember if I put on panties can you check for me” she never says panties so he knew she was on some, as she turns her head to give the women a look. Rio plays alone and slides his hands up her thighs displaying her gun then tells her “you good.” She then struts back to the dressing room to change back into her clothes. Rio stands as she approaches and Shawnta says thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Flores, as she gives the women a smirk and winks at Beth.

"That's why I'm pulling over and fucking you in this car that was so fuckin’ sexy,” “I was thinking the same thing.” as they pull over to a secluded area. After picking up the twins and heading home Beth reminds Rio that she has to drop off the extra keys to the bakery. As she walks out Mrs. Boland approaches her.

  
“Hey, Beth how you been and congratulations on your upcoming nuptials?”

  
“Thank you” “very good”

  
“They are beautiful as she eyes the twins” one Beth is holding and outcomes Rio with the other.

  
“Hi, you doing Mrs. Boland”

  
“Hi, Rio and thank you so much for talking to Kenny Deans was so happy when he called”

  
“No problem baby I’m going to the car" "Mrs. Boland, you should stop by sometimes" as Elena was sleeping.

  
“Beth I just want to say that I’m sorry and you made the right choice he’s a good man”

  
“Thank you”

  
“See you later as she waved then Catalina waved”

  
"Thank you, Beth, as she cheesed hard at Catalina"

  


  
I can’t believe it’s been six years September the 16th of 2013 since we robbed the Fine & Fugal, Annie says as she takes another drink. Then your sex partner, baby daddy, husband come for us as we stole his money now that's a love story. Beth and Ruby join Annie’s laugh and I wouldn’t have it any other way. I can’t believe you guys are getting married in two months. Girl, I think Catalina owe me some money she cheated me I don't even think she did what I asked her to do.

Why are you making deals with a three-year-old? Beth says sarcastically. Ah because she's grown Annie says comically " I knew I should have asked Lena" "She is bad, I think she was even twerking with Sara and Janey the other day," As they all fell out laughing. "You guys are going stop talking about my kids" Annie, are you and Tony still the same in your relationship? "Yes, because we have a baby doesn’t change anything we love it and Solana loves her dad and sister. Our relationships' working we're having fun and being responsible parents. 

  
OMG! My niece is so beautiful Ruby says, yes did I mention that Sadie thinks it‘s his baby I don't think she knows anybody else names. “Where is Lana?” with Tony he swears I’m trying to get her used to me instead of him God he’s so crazy. Renee bought her all this stuff with my auntie does hair clothing she plays way too much. Speaking of Renee she wants Sara, Janey, and Emma in her hair show Beth says to Ruby. "So what’s up with Rose," Ruby asks "nothing, she knows I’m not playing with her and I love Luna too much."

On a serious note, we have been talking to Bob’s sisters and they want us to come to Africa they’re going to pay for everything. You know he wasn’t going for that Tony told them he can pay for it himself. We are going in a couple of weeks to visit them we had to wait for our passports and Lana’s birthday is coming up, we also had to talk to Rose. That’s great she should know her family actually both of them.

  
There was a knock at the door and since Ruby was near she answered it she then came into the kitchen with a big fancy pink and gold box. Beth looked up as she wasn't expected anything but it was addressed to her. She opened the pink envelope and read it; “More for me to rip” signed Tu Marido she blushed turning red. "Jesus Christ," Annie said helping her to open it the ladies couldn't believe their eyes when they saw all the different assortments of thongs and boy shorts.

I'm not even going to ask as Ruby throws up her hands, but Beth cuts her off he rips all my underwear's as she carries the box to their room. Annie and Ruby's faces were priceless that's the real Beth I know she's so badass. I was just thinking you guys are not going to be here for Lana's birthday right, I guess we'll get her something before you guys leave Beth said coming back in the kitchen. Wow! "Terrible two already," Annie says with her hands under her chin.

  
The house was in chaos as they were finishing their interview for the local paper which read,_ “Former Bad Boy Christopher "Rio" Flores Turn Businessman Man set to Marry Elizabeth Marks Ex-wife of Dean Boland of Boland Motors.”_ It was great to have so much help Renee did all their hair and make-up and Amy styled them Ruby selected different poses for the paper as she is Rio’s PR agent. The interview went well and everyone was bone tired. The kids had already bathed and were in their rooms early after dinner Rio had dozed off as Beth got up to check on the kids.

Kenny was on his phone and looked up and smiled at his mom “you need anything mom?” he said in his now deep voice. “No just passing through” “Brianna says hi” tell her I said hi. I can’t believe he’s getting ready to graduate Beth thought she walks to Danny and Marcus room who were playing the game. "Hey, guys" they spoke back without looking up "don't stay up too late."

  
She hears giggling as she approaches Jane and Emma's room she knows the twins are in there.

  
"Janey tell us the story," says Lena in her almost whiny voice

  
"Come on," says Cat

  
“Okay”

  
Mom met our dad a long time ago and they were married and that’s how Kenny, Danny, Emma, and I got here.

  
"You were in mommy's tummy" Cat scrunched her face

  
“Not at the same time like you two” Ahhh

  
“Dad wasn’t being nice to her so they divorced”

  
“What’s diroce,” Lena asked

  
"It's divorced" it's when people that's married leave each other because they're not happy anymore.

  
“Papa Rio met mommy and made her very happy”

  
“Mommy’s beautiful”

  
“She is”

  
Beth smiled as tears roll down her face as she continues to listen.

  
“Mom and Papa are getting married because they love each other so much”

  
“You know how when you guys play with your puzzles” as they shake their heads up and down.

  
“And you try to fit pieces that don’t belong together, Mommy and Papa fit like a puzzle.”

  
“Papi and mommy are puzzles," Lena said

  
“No dummy," says Cat

  
"You dumb," Lena says and push Cat

  
“Stop it you psychopaths," Janey says in a warning voice

  
“Keep it up and I’m going to put yawl out”

  
“Noooo," they said in unison

  
Beth laughs as she doesn't disturb their sisterly moment and she could see Emma's already sleeping.  
Beth goes back to her room and Rio is on his back with his hands behind his head mouth slightly open still asleep. She feels her heart beating and it feels like she is floating she has never loved somebody so much, is this what Beyonce meant by dangerously in love.

She locks the door and bites her lower lip as she lifts the covers and lowers her head to kiss Rio's stomach and pulls down his boxer and get straight to business. It's now three days until the wedding. Rio and Beth decided not to have a bachelor or bachelorette party instead they went out and fed the homeless with the help of other local organizations.

* * *

  
April 30, 2019, as a few things went wrong as expected but everything turned out beautifully the wedding was off-white and lavender. The church was beautiful with about two hundred guests ready to witness the wedding of the year. The lavender and white lilies set the beauty of this wedding you can’t explain it you would have to had been there.

As the wedding party began to make their entrance all you heard were delighted sounds coming from the audience as everyone looked breath-taking. After Ruby and Stan walk down the twins walk down spreading their flowers carefully and everybody is in tears. As Rio, Junior, Tony, Danny, and Stan and on the other side Bonnie, Annie, Janey, and Ruby await Beth entrance.

  
Te Amo by Franco de Vito begins to play when Beth and Kenny start walking down the aisle there wasn't a dry eye in the church Beth was beautiful. Even Dean had tears in his eyes as he holds his new baby boy with Amber. Beth was trying not to cry as she was getting close to Rio her king and then she saw his beautiful face that did it. As Kenny gives Beth hand to Rio he kisses him on the head and takes his thumb and wipes her tears away. "Don't cry mommy?" says Cat as everyone in the church chuckles.

During the exchange of their vows, Beth couldn’t believe her eyes when Rio put her ring on her finger. (7 CT Princess-Cut Composite Diamond Framed Triple Row 14K White Gold) He secretly added to her ring and then the priest announces them I don’t even remember the part about kissing the bride because they were kissing that long.

  
Beth is standing in the church mesmerized at how unbelievably beautiful it is she couldn't believe her journey no one would believe her journey that leads her here. She can't control the oceans of tears pouring down her face her whole body feels as if she is having an out-of-body experience like she's floating. She feels him before he walks up behind her and put his hands around her.

"You ready beautiful" "Yes," “I’m just so happy” as she turns around he then takes out his handkerchief and dabs her tears. I wouldn’t have it any other way as he kisses her and this dress as he softly drags his hands up and down her bareback. Let's go Mrs. Flores before we get in trouble.

The guests are all chit-chatting waiting at the wedding party as they are making their way in as Amy introduces them. Amy and Amelia have their own wedding business together the reception hall looks spectacular. And now let me introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Flores as they give them room for their first dance as the lights dim.

As soon as Beth hears the beat she winks at Amelia because she knows India Arie is one of Beth’s favorites. They are looking into each other eyes as they dance to this sexy upbeat then Beth sings in his ear.

  
_He’s a good father, he’s a good cook_

  
_ He loves his basketball and he loves a good book_

  
_ I’ll tell you how I know he’s perfect one for me_

  
_ ‘Cause he’s a warrior in the streets, but he’s a king in the sheets_

  
_ He’s gives me love, steady love_

  
After that, his parents and the rest of the wedding joined them on the dance floor for the next song. The reception is winding down and Rio and Beth are standing in front of one another removing their money from each other from the money dance. Hey handsome, he gives her that smirk she can’t live without I love you “No I love you.” Mom and pop already left “Yes” the kids couldn’t wait they’re going to a carnival tomorrow.

The crew is ready to start the clean-up as the guest start receiving their gift bags and hugs from newlyweds. Tony and Annie are going to stay at the house while they’re on their honeymoon in Bora Bora. As they say, their goodbyes their limo arrives to take them to the hotel near the airport Beth lays her head on his chest as his heartbeat matches hers and exhale silently thinking she’s the luckiest woman on earth.

  
To say that Leroy's resort was beautiful is an understatement Rio and Beth were astonished, to say the least. Leroy was Winston's best friend and right-hand man back in the days he had invested in his dream when no one else would. Today his resort is one of the top five getaways in the world as Rio pick Beth up and carries her to their area because you can't call it a room.

It was beautiful the water and night air just breath-taking. “I’m getn’ ready to kiss every inch of your body turnover” he kisses her everywhere she then turns back over and he lifts her legs and pushes them to the headboard.

He is biting and sucking her so sensually that she feels like she’s going to pass out again. He knows she’s about to come he then stops and thrust deep in her. This was their most earth-shattering orgasm to date as the both of them lay there not moving. “I love you unconditionally” Beth was able to finally get out “tea mo incondicionalmente,” Rio says as they hold each other.


End file.
